Pimer Intento
by nathyx93
Summary: s una historia q llego a mi en un sueño s una historia alterna y soy mala para hacer resumenes XD  Los personajes no son mios aunq es una historia original q no tiene mucho q ver con GLEE solo los personajes
1. El comienzo

Primer intento, error, segundo intento, error, tercer intento, entra en la desesperación, lo ha hecho un millón de veces pero esta ves es diferente no logra coordinar su cuerpo con su mente, su corazón hace rato dejo de latir lo suficientemente rápido para emocionarle lo que hacía, su pasión ya no estaba allí, se miraba en todos los espejos que la rodeaban no lograba descubrir lo que estaba mal, del desespero y la rabia pasa a la depresión y al llanto por que no logra hacer ese paso que ha ensayado una y otra ves y lograba con tanta precisión, no quería aceptarlo pero en el fondo sabía la razón después de ese día en el que no tenía a quien admirar con sus movimientos y luchar por un aplauso y una sonrisa de esa persona ya nada tenía ningún significado.

Era un día frío, pero eso no impedía que se levantar apenas sonaba la alarma que le indicaba que su primer día en la academia de baile comenzaba, siempre había su deseo ingresar allí, la escuela de danza más famosa del país era la persona más feliz del mundo, estaba logrando su sueño y nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle esa sensación que tenía de estar donde siempre había querido estar, esa mezcla de ansiedad, nerviosismo y alegría; se duchó se preparó un desayuno ligero pensó que era lo mejor no quiera que en su primer día de ensayo no pudiera terminarlo por culpa de un dolor estomacal o algo parecido, vació café en un termo y agua en otro los metió en su bolso junto a algunas pertenencias más, se miró al espejo una última ves antes de abandonar su apartamento, sonrió y finalmente salió.

Miró su reloj antes de ingresar al edificio, no quería parecer muy novata para ser la primera en llegar, pero tampoco llegar tarde y parecer irresponsable después de todo según ella la primera impresión siempre te permite conocer a la persona tal cual es; 6:05am consideró que era buena hora para entrar buscó el ascensor presionó el botón que la llevaría al décimo piso, y veía con ansiedad como cada número antes que el de su destino se encendía indicándole que cada ves estaba más cerca de lo que creía era lo único y lo más importante en su vida: Bailar.

Flashback

-¡papá, papá, papi!- Dime Rachel, que sucede- ¿papá por qué esas personas se mueven tan gracioso, que les sucede?- Pregunta la niña con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos color café claro –Mi amor no se mueven gracioso solo se dejan llevar por el ritmo de la música, es lo que se llama baile improvisado o baile callejero- ¿Y porque bailan?- Pues muchas personas bailan por que es lo que los apasiona, otras solo por diversión y otras por dinero- ¿Papá tu porque bailas?- ¿Yo?...yo bailaba por diversión con tu papá pero desde que se fue a cuidarnos desde el cielo ...yo...-Una lágrima asomaba en sus ojos, recordaba todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con Hiram antes de que Rachel naciera estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que la niña al notar a su padre distraído comienza a tirar de su pantalón, el hombre solo la mira, la alza en sus brazos mira su rostro cada detalle le recordaba a su esposo, el lunar que tenía en la mejilla las cejas, la nariz y ese cabello castaño, el único rasgo que había sacado de el era el color de ojos y esa sonrisa que reflejaba dulzura y picardía a la ves.

Desde aquella tarde cuando Rachel vio a aquellos bailarines en la plaza central del pueblo, se dio cuenta que esto era lo que quería no estar en cualquier parque de cualquier lado del mundo y bailar por recoger limosna, sino ser de las mejores, ser reconocida por ello, por su talento y bailar junto a los mas grandes artistas del mundo.

Fin Flash Back

El sonido de que el ascensor a llegado a su destino la saca de sus pensamientos, recordar como había comenzado todo hace que una sonrisa ilumine su rostro, solo una voz irrumpe su tranquilidad –El que se ríe solo, de sus picardías se acuerda- Rachel se gira con nerviosismo para ver de donde o más bien de quien provenía aquella frase, se sorprende al ver que no está sola en el ascensor y solo trata de recordar en que momento aquella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color avellana penetrantes subió al ascensor- Hola, soy Quinn- una ves más en menos de un minuto esta mujer logra sacarla de sus pensamientos- Ah... hola...soy..soy...Rachel- ¿Vienes a la Academia de baile, o estabas tan elevada en tú mundo que te pasaste de piso?- ¿Qué? No si vengo para este piso es solo que yo...¿y a ti que si me pase de piso y que si estaba en otro mundo?- Decide ponerse a la defensiva no quería sentirse intimidada por nadie ni que le criticara ni impusiera nada y mucho menos una desconocida, no había caído en cuenta aún que ella sería compañera suya y que no había sido buena idea haber respondido como lo había hecho.-Wow discúlpame no fue mi intensión parecer entrometida solo que no pensé...y a fin de cuenta por que me disculpo contigo solo trataba de ser cortés, sabes que, si vienes para acá mejor entremos de una ves que este ascensor lo deben estar esperando y no sabemos si el profesor ya llegó... aunque bien puedes quedarte aquí afuera, como nada se le puede decir a la señorita- Quinn solo siguió su camino hacia la entrada del salón principal, dejando a Rachel atrás.

Cuando perdió de vista a Quinn, Rachel siguió su mismo camino hasta llegar a un enorme cuarto sus ojos parecían incrédulos y al mismo tiempo maravillados, solo con ver aquel lugar, el piso de madera brillante en el que pensó que se veía tan limpio que tal ves podría comer directamente de allí, las paredes blancas como la cal, una zona de calentamiento, lockers para guardar las pertenencias de cada uno de lo asistentes y tres paredes cubiertas completamente de espejos una ventana abierta en la mitad de una de ellas y en el único muro que no habían espejos se encontraban diverso cuadros con fotos de promociones anteriores, de profesores y uno que otro evento especial, además de la entrada al salón en la cual desde hacía aproximadamente un minuto estaba parada –Otra ves divagando, concéntrate de una buena ves- se decía para sí misma; vio a sus compañeros, aunque no sabía si acercarse era buena idea, ellos estaban reunidos riendo y charlando se veía que se conocían antes y no quería interrumpir y sentirse incómoda o que la miraran como la nueva y la rechazaran.

-¡Buenos días! mis estrellas- Se escuchó una voz masculina –Espero que hayan desayunado bien hoy por que no los dejaré descansar hasta que uno de ustedes se desmaye- Todos se miraban confundidos- Es broma, tranquilos muchachos, pero si trabajaremos bastante hoy, pero díganme hay algún personaje nuevo en este salón o puedo ahorrarme mi presentación- No se necesitaba ser adivino para saber sobre quien estaban todas las miradas, no sabía si levantar la mano y mostrar lo que ya era obvio o esperar a ver que sucedía, tomó fuerzas suspiro y levantó su brazo derecho –Muy bien así que si tenemos sangre nueva, permíteme presentarme- Se acercó a la morena tomó su mano y se agachó en señal de reverencia –Soy William Shuester pero me puedes decir Will y seré tu tutor, instructor y además dirijo el número musical que se monta cada año en esta academia, ahora bien cual es tú nombre princesa- No pudo evitar sonrojarse –Yo..yo...mi nombre es Rachel Berry- OK señorita Berry si llego a esta escuela es por algo, ya que aquí no se acepta a cualquier bailarín de quinta ni si quiera de segunda- Rachel rezaba para que todo acabara allí y no sucediera lo que tanto temía –que tal si nos da una breve demostración de su increíble talento- Y ahí estaba deseando que la tierra se la tragara, sabía que no podía negarse así que solo tomó su IPod, lo conectó al equipo de sonido que estaba en una esquina, escogió la canción y dio Play.


	2. Nuevas amistades

Flash Back

-¡Rachel!, bájale el volumen a tu equipo- gritaba el papá desde la cocina –Está bien papá solo déjame terminar y lo apago- Pero has practicado como mil veces esa misma canción ya me tienes con dolor de cabeza y no se como le haces para bailar no entiendo porque le gusta esa música a los jóvenes de ahora - Papá- dice indignada la joven ahora ya con 15 años- Primero me gusta y segundo eso es lo emocionante de esta música que son muchos pasos y tienen que estar perfectamente sincronizados, por eso necesito practicarlo tantas veces como sea posible no quiero cometer ningún error- Está bien, son tus gustos, es solo que no quiero que te encierres tanto en ese mundo tuyo- Al escuchar esto último la chica salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina con una toalla en su cuello – Te quiero papá- y le sonrió –También te quiero, pero vas a tener que aprender que no todas las personas van a tranquilizarse con que solo le hagas esa sonrisita y esa cara de cachorro- No respondió, solo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se dispuso para darse un merecido baño.

Fin flash back

Se escuchaban las primeras notas de la canción todos miraban atentos a la novata unos con curiosidad, otros esperando el momento en el que cometiera un error y solo una persona, solo dos hermosos ojos claros la seguían y se perdían en cada movimiento, en cada línea de su cuerpo y solo ella podía ver reflejado allí la pasión y el esfuerzo.

Al terminar la música todos aplaudían a la morena la gran mayoría con envidia, Will se acercó a la joven que aún sonreía tímida y nerviosa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oído –Cuando acabe la clase quiero que te quedes- aún con la respiración agitada solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, William se alejó y se dirigió a todos –Como ya saben al finalizar cada año todo el grupo realiza un número de baile algunos destacan más que otros ¿cierto Alisson?- y le guiño el ojo –Pero como acabaron de ver talento es lo que hay así que la competencia va estar dura- a Alisson se le desfiguró la cara totalmente en cuestión de segundos pasó de sentir envidia a estar orgullosa y ahora sentía odio solo podía pensar en quien se creía que era esa aparecida que venía a robarle su puesto pero no lo iba a permitir nadie se atrevería a quitarle lo que es suyo...Nadie.

Después de horas y horas de ensayos la clase por fin terminó Rachel se iba a acercar a Quinn que estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando Alisson se atravesó en su camino –Hola, no nos hemos podido presentar formalmente, soy Alisson- le estiró la mano a la morena –Hola, soy Rachel- y miraba por encima del hombro de su compañera buscando a la rubia –Parece que ya el profesor escogió su favorita de este año- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- El siempre escoge a alguien como su consentida y la trata diferente a los demás- Sigo sin saber a que te refieres- se acercó a su oído –Me refiero a un trato mucho más cariñoso de lo que debería ¿Me entiendes?, ¿por qué crees que te pidió quedarse a solas contigo después de clases?-¿Cómo supiste que me pidió eso?-Sencillo, siempre lo hace- respondió como si fuera algo obvio –Así que solo te recomiendo que te cuides y que lo mantengas a la raya, por que al final siempre acabas sufriendo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con sonrisa de victoria.

Rachel no sabía que hacer era demasiada información para procesar; recordó que iba a hablar con la rubia pero cuando la fue a buscar ya estaba saliendo del salón con un grupo de amigos no sabía que hacer si ir corriendo a buscarla y disculparse por lo de esa mañana y preguntarle si todo lo que le había dicho Allison era verdad o sencillamente quedarse ahí esperando la reunión con su profesor, cuando decidió salir en su búsqueda la puerta se cerró de un golpe, un brazo la sujetó fuerte, la hiso girar, y finalmente quedó arrinconada entre un cuerpo y la puerta.

**Decidí actualizar hoy mismo por que ando como inspirada últimamente debe ser por tanto drama en el que estoy viviendo XD y ps que les digo firmen si quieren algo en la historia o dudas o lo que sea ps no mas digan ;)**

**Nota: este cap fue muyy corto el proximo sera mas extenso pero lo suficient para mantener el drama d la historia  
><strong>


	3. Tango

Solo podía mirar fijamente aquellos ojos inexpresivos tratando de pedirle que se alejara de ella, Will posó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y eliminó toda la distancia posible entre los dos cuerpos, luego con el torso de su mano libre roso su mejilla, acerco lentamente su rostro al de su víctima desviándolo lentamente hacia su oído, la morena solo pensaba en las palabras de Allison no quería que nada de lo que le había contado sucediera no estaba dispuesta a eso, no lo iba a permitir, pero para cuando tomó fuerzas y decidió alejarse como fuera de aquel hombre y seguir el consejo de su "amiga" ya era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el aliento de William mientras le susurraba al oído –Ya estas lista- alzó el brazo y apuntó con un control remoto el equipo que se encontraba en la esquina del salón.

Rachel solo se dejaba llevar parecía un zombie, parecía perdida en tiempo y espacio, no lograba poner una idea clara en su mente, de pronto el nuevo ritmo que tomó la música, aquel ritmo sensual y erótico lo había escuchado antes, aquel tango la sacó de sus pensamientos pero no hacia la realidad sino hacia un recuerdo que había bloqueado desde hace mucho.

Flashback

Rachel bajaba de su cuarto vestida con un hermoso vestido azul oscuro brillante ceñido al cuerpo, por encima de la rodilla, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la esperaba su novio un joven apuesto, uno de los más populares de la escuela a la que asistía, a la derecha de él se encontraba LeRoy también anonadado por la belleza de su hija, de su pequeña hija.

F- Rachel estas...estas...increíble- tartamudeaba Finn mientras dejaba un suave beso en la mejilla de su novia

R-Gracias- Ella solo se sonrojaba a pesar de que llevaban 4 meses saliendo aún él lograba intimidarla

F- ¿Nos vamos, amor?, hice reservación y no debemos llegar tarde.

R- Esta bien, vamos, chao papá

L- A dios hija, Finn- dijo mirando al joven- confío en ti cuídala y ya sabes a las doce me traes a mi cenicienta- decía bromeando

F- Tranquilo señor Berry la cuido con mi vida.

LeRoy los miraba por la ventana mientras se alejaban hacia un coche estacionado, veía como con torpeza Finn ayudaba a Rachel a subir a su auto, pensaba que era un poco tonto pero un buen muchacho y le alegraba que no fuera tan vivaz, para que no llegara a querer sobrepasarse con su hija, recordó lo que su esposo decía "De las aguas mansas, líbrame Dios" solo sonrió para sus adentros y deseo que Hiram no tuviera razón.

Ya al otro lado de la ciudad Finn estacionaba el auto frente a un Restaurante-Bar, su atractivo principal era que había un salón grande de eventos con una de las mejores pistas de baile del estado y una tarima para los aficionados que quisieran cantar.

Al entrar Rachel no pudo ocultar lo emocionada que estaba por estar allí.

R- Por Dios Finn me encanta el lugar es hermoso y wow mira esta pista y la tarima y las mesas y las luces- miraba todo y se emocionaba con cada mínimo detalle como una niña en una juguetería

F- Sabía que te encantaría amor vamos a la mesa que reserve y luego si quieres bailamos un rato- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia una mesa para dos.

El restaurante a pesar de que era muy moderno y estaba disponible para cualquier evento debido a lo espacioso que era mantenía un aire antiguo y argentino, la pista de baile y la tarima estaban separadas por una puerta corrediza de vidrio de la zona donde los clientes comían para evitar molestias por el ruido.

El mesero llegó y les tomo la orden Rachel pidió una lasaña vegetariana acompañada de pan integral y un vino tinto y Finn pidió costillas de cerdo agridulces también con vino, la cena estuvo en silencio ya que Finn estaba muy entretenido con su comida. Rachel terminó primero la comida y se dispuso a ir al baño, lo que no sabia era que el destino le tenía algo planeado.

Antes de entrar se quedó observando la tarima, los equipos, el micrófono, las luces todo lo que se encontraba allí y pensó para si misma que si por alguna razón no lograba ese futuro que tanto había soñado como bailarina seguro su plan B sería ser cantante siempre pensó que no tenía mala voz pero esto no lograba apasionarla mas que bailar. Siguió su camino y cuando iba entrando al baño al empujar la puerta se encontró con una joven cabello negro oscuro, por encima de los hombros, no le vio los ojos por que llevaba lentes oscuros solo se disculpo con la joven y no le dio mayor importancia lo único que paso por su mente era que no entendía a la gente que usaba lentes de sol en un sitio cerrado y mucho menos si era de noche, entro a uno de los cubículos, cuando ya iba saliendo se miró en el espejo se retoco un poco el maquillaje y salió en busca de su novio.

Encontró al joven esperándola a la entrada del baño.

F-Rach tengo una idea que se me ocurrió mientras te esperaba hay algo que siempre he querido hacer contigo.

R-Finn ya te he dicho que quiero esperar a que nos casemos además no estarás pensando en hacerlo acá en el baño o si?- lo miraba inquisitivamente.

F-No amor como crees ya te he dicho que estoy dispuesto a esperarte todo lo que quieras estaba pensando era en cantar, siempre he querido ir a un karaoke contigo y ya hable con el encargado y dijo que solo teníamos que pedir la pista y ya si quieres lo llamo y le digo -decía el chico emocionado buscando con la mirada al encargado- aunque claro está solo si tu quieres.

R-Pues no lo había pensado pero considerando que soy una artista completa sé que puedo manejar a la perfección cualquier tipo de escenario y puedo desenvolverme en cualquier actividad artística, así que si quiero hacerlo.

F- Esta bien ya tengo pensado que canción cantaremos y...- fue interrumpido por la joven.

R- Amor es que quisiera aprovechar para cantarte una canción, o sea solo yo y que tu solo la disfrutes- No es que pensara que Finn cantara mal por que tenía buena voz también solo quería aprovechar para expresarle sus sentimientos y sabía que era mas fácil si ella dominaba el show.

F- Ok- Le da un beso en la boca y le dice en susurro- Aunque haya un montón de gente acá y todos queden hipnotizados con tu voz y tu belleza solo yo sabré que es lo que significa y sé que será algo especial- le da otro beso- además no olvides que yo soy tu Fan #1- y se aleja a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban en la barra cerca al escenario

Ella sonríe y se acerca al encargado le dice que canción quiere cantar, el sube al escenario prueba el micrófono y la presenta ante todos.

Encargado- Damas y caballeros tengo el gusto de presentarles a la señorita Rachel Berry que decidió esta noche deleitarnos con una canción

El la señala y ella sube al escenario.

R- Buenas noches a todos quisiera cantar una canción con un significado especial para mi novio Finn Hudson y expresarle con ella todo lo que yo siento por él- Se escuchan los sonidos del primer acorde.

Una flor dura un verano

Un verano son tres meses

Doce meses tiene un año

Puede un año ser tan breve

Como es breve el diccionario

Para definir quien eres

Rachel caminaba por el escenario sin despegar la vista de su novio

Salir al mundo es como caminar en medio de una guerra

Pero a tu lado todo es más seguro por que encuentro paz

Le pido al cielo que te proteja

Que siempre estemos igual, que me ames igual

Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida

Que podamos estar juntos hasta el final

Poderme despertar con tu sonrisa

Es mi alegría

Día tras día

Unos hermosos ojos verde avellana observaban el espectáculo desde una mesa cerca a la tarima.

Rache comienza a bajar de la tarima para dirigirse a su novio y cantarle el resto de la canción más de cerca.

No hay dolor que sea eterno

No es eterno un hasta luego

Hasta luego es un regreso

y un regreso es lo más bello

cuando estamos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Iba tan concentrada en la canción y en dirigirse hacia su novio que no se percató de un cable que atravesaba el suelo, Rachel tropezó con el y se enredo perdiendo el equilibrio, todo fue en cuestión de segundos pero ella alcanzó a pensar en que se golpearía el rostro, en que tal ves seria grave incluso que necesitaría una cirugía, pensó en su padre en Finn y deseó que el la salvara, justo en ese momento sintió un brazo sosteniéndola por la cintura y tirando de ella hacia atrás evitando su caída estaba de espaldas así que no podía ver a su salvador pero creía ciegamente que era su novio.

Hey! Estas bien? – Escuchó una voz muy cerca de su oído, sentía como su piel se erizaba, se tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta que uno su salvador no era Finn y dos que por la voz era una mujer, se liberó bruscamente del brazo que aún la sujetaba por la cintura y se volvió a mirar a la chica.

R- Sí, estoy bien gracias. – Lo decía entre avergonzada y confundida, logró reconocer que era la chica con la que se había topado en el baño, en definitiva era alguien totalmente inconfundible, en estos momentos no llevaba los lentes de sol de hace unos minutos por lo que alcanzaba a ver esos hermosos ojos y sentía como se perdía en aquella suave tierna mirada, una voz logró hacer que ella quitara su vista de la otra morena, era la voz de su novio que le preguntaba que había sucedido y si se encontraba bien, Rachel solo respondió que sí y le pidió que se marcharan ya a su hogar.

Fin flashback

Ok se que si han estado esperando que actualice querrán asesinarme pero les pido que me comprendan se que uno debe terminar lo que empieza pero se me presentaron muchos obstáculos en mí camino en especial mi carrera por que cuando no estoy en la universidad estoy en el hospital y estaba medio complicado todo pero ya estoy en vacaciones y prometo actualizar martes y sábados si aún me leen se los agradezco sino entenderé perfectamente por ahora subo este pedazo qué es solo lo que puedo adelantar hasta ahora por aquello del drama pero el cap del sábado será mucho más largo.

Gracias


End file.
